<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spear-Verse Scraps by The_Mouse_of_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085886">Spear-Verse Scraps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon'>The_Mouse_of_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spear-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Post-apocalyptic AU, TMNT AU, Tags and Characters to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My scraps are complete or mostly-complete scenes that currently don’t have any larger narrative, but exist in the Spear-Verse all the same. Essentially short little one-shots that I’ve written as I thought of them. Because they're so short, I'm collecting them here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spear-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leo Can't Win Against Sassy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With this scrap we have Leo trying to argue with his (current time) ex, Sassy Sofía Clemente Fernandez, early on in their relationship and failing miserably. I normally place the boys in their mid-twenties, but Leo is 17 and Sassy is 18 here. </p>
<p>(For anyone curious, Sassy is a Puerto Rican trans woman, and she may as well be a force of nature. lol)</p>
<p>Posted [<a href="https://tmnt-spear-verse.tumblr.com/post/186944537992/scrap-leo-cant-win-against-sassy">here</a>] on tumblr on 11 August 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignoring the wind that seemed determined to throw her hair in her face, Sassy tossed her hair over her shoulder before aiming an amused look at Leonardo. “You know you’re not going to talk me out of this, right?”</p>
<p>Leo shook his head, a wry (and somewhat disbelieving) smile on his face. “And I’m still having a hard time understanding why you’d be attracted to a mutant turtle.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “And clearly you don’t own a mirror or you’d see it.”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm— doubt it.”</p>
<p>“Trust me. You’re sexy. An’ I know what I like.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. This ‘argument’— if it could be called that— had been going in circles for at least an hour. He’d long since given up trying to maintain some semblance of polite distance. It was obviously something she couldn’t care less about anyway. “Then you have very strange tastes,” he finally said bluntly.</p>
<p>Sassy grinned at that, wicked humor flashing in her eyes. “You’re the one who hasn’t told me to stop y’know. Giving me mixed signals here <em>bonito</em>.”</p>
<p>Leo narrowed his eyes just slightly. Too bad she seemed more than able to see through his faked irritation. “You know I don’t speak Spanish.”</p>
<p>“Not my fault, chico guapo. You keep turning up an’ you might learn some though.”</p>
<p>Two could play at that game. “Anata wa hidoi,” he retorted.</p>
<p>She shoved back her wildly flailing wind-blown hair again, giving a brief eyebrow-waggle as she spoke. “If you said I’m pretty, I’ll have to agree and take the compliment as is.”</p>
<p>It was either the eyebrow-waggle, the comment, or the cheeky grin that followed it that surprised a laugh from him, and he wasn’t entirely sure which one. “I said you’re <em>terrible</em>. Because you <em>are</em>.”</p>
<p>“Right. ‘Terrible’ enough that a cute turtle keeps visiting me on a regular basis,” she teased.</p>
<p>Leo tried to fight off the snort of laughter he could feel building, but it was a near thing. “You are <em>such</em> a xenophile.” Let it never be said that he never listened to Donnie’s rambling about words and language any time he came across a word he hadn’t previously known.</p>
<p>“Hey, last I checked mutant turtles are on the rare side, so unless there are some of you stashed somewhere I don’t know about… takes a xenophile to know a xenophile chico-tortuga.”</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god</em>.” There went his ability to keep a straight face in its entirety. One thing he couldn’t deny was that even if she confused him at times, Sassy was fun to be around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antics In The Nexus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scrap involves the concept of a reality multiple sets of the turtles have been pulled to, known as The Nexus (which yes, is a play off of the 2003 series, and which some of my friends will be familiar with my similarly-named-but-otherwise-not-the-same version). In this reality there is a massive maze-like green stone structure that looks like a blend of triceraton and Central American design in the middle of an even more massive unusual forest.</p>
<p>This also brings in 2003 Leo, here dubbed ‘Acolyte Leo’ in reference to the fact that he and his brothers were acolytes of the Ninja Tribunal in season 5 (and assumed to be a characteristic that sets them apart from other realities).</p>
<p>The Spear-verse turtles are 25 here, and the 2003 turtles are 19 or 20.</p>
<p>Posted [<a href="https://tmnt-spear-verse.tumblr.com/post/186944987647/scrap-antics-in-the-nexus">on tumblr</a>] on 11 August 2019.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph hissed before letting it gradually slide up into a low yowl. Leo smirked, not bothering to move from his crouch, and watching his little brother with wry amusement. Neither of them missed the way the alternate-universe turtles flinched (to varying degrees) at the sound Raph made, but they also weren’t dropping their stare down. Even so, Leo held onto his aloof demeanor only as long as it took Raph to start up a low-key growl before a wicked grin crept onto the older turtle’s face. Leo slowly started to stand, not quite abandoning his crouch fully, and he gave a call of his own— almost like an abbreviated and quiet version of one of their long-distance howls. Another light-toned hiss from Raph, which he answered with one of his own, and then the taller turtle darted for him.</p>
<p>Leo wasted no time leap-frogging Raph, briefly perching on the curve of his little brother’s carapace before pushing off to leap to the top of a green stone wall. When he landed he spun to meet Raph’s mildly infuriated glare and was treated to an irate click. He didn’t even bother disguising his laugh. “Sorry Raph, too slow.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you ‘too slow’ smartass-” Raph retorted before his words slid back into irate clicking and snarling. To anyone not familiar with them and their sounds Raph probably sounded legitimately pissed off. To Leo it was obvious this was going to get out of hand in very short order and be fun as hell.</p>
<p>Leo snickered before giving a series of taunting clicks— and then immediately bolted when Raph made to follow him up on top of the wall. He only had a limited amount of time before Raph got up on the same level, so he was going to take those precious few seconds and run like the wind. It at least put a little distance between the two of them, but it didn’t matter for much as Raph gave a call that was echoed somewhere up ahead by Mikey. Not one of their howls, they didn’t need to freak out the other sets of turtles that much, but still a sound that was pitched to carry. And still… Shit.</p>
<p>He swerved and pushed off from the stretch of wall he’d been on to leap across the gap to another, prompting a mild, “<em>Damn it Leo</em>,” from behind him. Another laugh escaped him. At this rate he’d manage to avoid Raph for a while, and if their brothers stayed out of it then he might keep it up even longer. The two of them jumped from wall to wall, sticking to the parts of the complex that lacked a ceiling (so they would avoid stampeding over someone’s room), and occasionally running along the ‘path’ provided by the walls they were on— clicks and yowls being thrown back and forth between them as Leo did his best to stay out of Raph’s reach.</p>
<p>And that was when Mikey came flying in from the side, almost out of nowhere, to tackle Leo so the two of them fell from a wall to crash into an enormous pile of blankets that had been temporarily put in the hall on their way to be washed. The startled squawk Leo gave was far from dignified, and when Raph came to a sudden stop so he wouldn’t fall off the wall he <em>immediately</em> started cackling.</p>
<p>“Nice one Mikey!”</p>
<p>Mikey grinned as he batted a corner of a blanket off his own head. “I aim to please.”</p>
<p>Leo huffed, shoving at Mikey to try to get his youngest brother off him (not that the blanket pile was making that easy). “Oh, ha <em>ha</em>. You ambushed me. That’s hardly fair.”</p>
<p>“Perfectly fair!” If it was possible, Mikey’s grin got wider. “All’s fair in love and war bro.”</p>
<p>“Right. My brothers conspiring against me is ‘fair’. I see how it is.”</p>
<p>“You started it smartass!” Raph retorted (still laughing) before finally dropping from the top of the wall.</p>
<p>Leo rolled his eyes, finally managing to push Mikey off of him as he did so, and began fighting his way free of the blanket-pile. “I did <em>not</em>.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Donnie said from on top of the wall across from them (surprising Leo enough that he slipped and fell on his face in the pile), “you kind of did. I was close enough to see. You’re the one who took to the walls.”</p>
<p>Pushing himself up so he was at least propped up on his hands and could aim a playful glare at Donnie, Leo huffed, “Maybe so, but I still didn’t start it. Raph was the one who started yowling at me firs—<em>oof!</em>” Leo was cut off by Mikey throwing himself onto his carapace, making his hands slip out from under him as the blankets slid over stone. “<em>Miiiiiikeeeyyyyy…</em>” And Donnie and Raph <em>weren’t</em> helping. Apparently laughing at their older brother’s plight was more entertaining.</p>
<p>And apparently one of the various Leos had been keeping track of their nonsense out of curiosity, though it looked like he’d been following on the ground level— probably due to having more sense than to run on free-standing walls if he didn’t have to. “…Do you need help?” When Leo looked up he was able to identify the other Leo as Acolyte-Leo; the large gouge in his shell and missing chunk of his carapace behind his left shoulder gave him away. He sounded torn between being amused and wanting to disapprove, though it looked like his amusement was winning out.</p>
<p>“No, I’m just fine. Just ready to strangle my little brother if he doesn’t <em>get off</em>,” Leo answered sarcastically as he gave a pointed glance over his shoulder at the snickering turtle on his back.</p>
<p>“But <em>Leeeeooooo</em>, you <em>looooove meeee</em>. And aren’t you always the one who says, ‘no fratricide’?” Mikey cackled.</p>
<p>Acolyte-Leo’s eyebrow-ridges went up, aiming a questioning look at his taller counterpart. And he looked even more tempted to laugh. Damn it.</p>
<p>“…Donnie never should have mentioned that word when he found out about it.”</p>
<p>Donnie shook his head. “I absolve myself of all responsibility of you using that word and Mikey turning it around on you.”</p>
<p>A snort of laughter escaped Acolyte-Leo before he could help himself. And then, the ultimate betrayal… “Well Leonardo, it looks like you’ve got things well in hand.”</p>
<p>Leo sighed. “Great. Not only betrayed by my brothers, I’m betrayed by myself. Thank you. Really.”</p>
<p>“We survived the collapse. You’ll live,” Raph grinned before extending a hand to him to help him up. It would have been <em>more</em> helpful if he would have just shoved Mikey off Leo’s back, but apparently Raph wanted to be just as obnoxious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>